As industrial sites such as construction sites, dockyards, and machine factories, or disaster sites have recently become huge and complex in view of the development of industrial technology, it is essential that users carry communication equipment for communication to cooperate with a control center or other users as well as wear protective gears such as helmets, belts, and gloves to ensure the safety of the users and increase the skills and efficiency of tasks.
For this purpose, conventionally, a protective gear such as a helmet is combined with communication equipment like a radio, and a user can wirelessly communicate with another user by means of the radio or the like, while wearing the protective gear.
However, the conventional radio is confined to simple voice transmission and reception between a transmitter and a receiver. Thus, additional communication equipment such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) module and a Bluetooth module is needed to track down an accident victim and thus rapidly rescue the victim. Besides, if the position of a victim is determined through a Base Station (BS)-based GPS module, the GPS module may have a big error regarding the position of the victim due to a topography or the geographical features of an accident scene.
Accordingly, there is a pressing need for an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving an emergency signal, upon occurrence of an accident, as well as a voice signal through a radio, without the need for additional communication equipment.